wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunday
CLICK THE IMAGE IF YOU HAVE SECURITY CLEARANCE ONLY Image File by [REDACTED] S U N D A Y This subject belongs to Sby. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. DO NOT VIEW WITHOUT CLEARANCE OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY FOR VIEW OF SCIENTISTS AND FOUNDER ONLY Part of the [REDACTED] Scary. Everyone is so scary. D E S C R I P T I O N Notes: Looks, other than impossibilities, almost normal Upon viewing the subject, you see a regular SandWing. Subject 7, who refers to herself as Sunday, has mainscales that are sun-yellow, possibly hinting towards why she calls herself Sunday, and off-white underscales. She appears to have the typical SandWing barb. She possesses a second pair of smaller, almost SkyWing-like wings tucked behind the first pair, and though they look SkyWing like, they are from the eagle DNA. The subject is rather slim, possibly because she is too shy to ask for more food when finished first platter. Another small impossibility, though not very impossible, is the fact that she has two differently colored eyes, one being the typical SandWing black, the other being pearl-white. A description of these eyes by scientists who have managed to observe her as she sleeps, is that the black eye "draws you in" with its pure darkness, and the white eye "pushes you away" with its brightness. ---- Subject's notes: *My second pair of wings bugs me. But I kinda like it anyways. *I like my white eye more than my black one. It's true. The hybrid scientist is right. *I don't like that I'm being watched. Don't. Like. It. At. All. I'm too scared to ask. But I'm still very hungry. B E H A V I O R S Notes: Quiet, not violent or loud. Treat her kindly, don't force her to speak. Subject 7 is not loud or violent. She is, in fact, quite the opposite. She doesn't interact much, but when she does, she only speaks when spoken to. We have noticed that when given food, unlike most of the others, Subject 7 does not ask for seconds, possibly because the subject is too shy to speak to us. She seems very sensitive to change, so her living area must be kept at a constant temperature, and the rules posted outside her room must be followed closely to avoid Subject 7's crying. We have noticed that Subject 7 is a light sleeper that only sleeps between 2030 and 0345 hours. During this late and short time is the best way to view the subject, but waking her up can cause her to emit a wail that wakes up every subject in earshot. Anyone who enters her living area during these times must be as quiet as possible or risk severe punishment. We have discovered that the subject will mostly speak to both quiet dragons and dragons that follow schedules and are very consistent, though she will still only answer questions, she will give longer responses than with loud or spontaneous dragons. The rules for entry of Subject 7's living area are as follows: *Be prepared for heat, and stay away from the thermostat. *Keep quiet *Only Cerise and Bayside may go anywhere near her belongings *Do not try to make her speak without asking a direct question *Do not bring any sweet food in that you do not intend to feed the subject. *Every time you enter this room, follow the same schedule *If she is sleeping, tread very lightly ---- Subject's notes: *I know I'm not violent. I hate violence. It's scary. Real scary. *I need more food! I'll starve!! Do I have to ask every time? *STAY AWAY FRON MY THERMOSTAT. DON'T. TOUCH IT. *The less I sleep, the less you watch me *Quiet, scheduled dragons aren't as scary as the others. But I gotta be careful. *Most importantly, FOLLOW THE RULES. I don't wanna hurt another dragon's ears. Heat is wonderful. Cold is scary. I hate it. Q U A R T E R S The subject's living quarters are made to suit her tribe and preferences. The four walls are painted white, as [REDACTED] noted that it was her favourite color. The wall where her bed is placed is also painted with a picture of large dunes, and a photo of the desert hangs on the opposite wall. A heater is located in the left and right walls, as well as the ceiling. These are controlled by the thermostat next to the door, which is OFF LIMITS completely unless either: a) The subject is not in the room OR b) The temperature is set wrong The subject's bed is set against the right wall, against the painting of dunes, and directly across from the photo of the sandy desert. On either side of this bed we have placed certain items that the subject prefers. On her left is a small box of playthings, and on her right is a slightly larger box of stuffed desert animals and objects, such as camels, dromedaries, and cacti. From observations, she prefers the stuffed animals, and the dromedary specifically. ---- Subject's notes: My home is comfy. But too open. I need places to hide. A B I L I T I E S Notes: Second pair of wings somehow both enhances and dampers flight ability at once Flight Because of the second pair of wings, the subject seems to have quite powerful and speedy flight, though sometimes because of the fact that the second pair is smaller, her flying is rather clumsy. Observant It seems that because the subject is so quiet, she is very observant, often noticing things that we wouldn't notice unless she silently pointed them out. Wail Subject 7, when threatened, has the ability to emit a wail that can set all the violent subjects off and even make a dragon deaf. We are unsure exactly why she can do this, but we think it may be because her eagle genetics allow her dragon-sounding wail to be louder than it should be. ---- Statistics Currently WIP Speed: ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️ Agility: ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️ Intelligence: ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️ Strength: ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️ Flight: ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️ Flying is fun, but I hate how they watch me D I S A B I L I T I E S Notes: The subject does have a few disabilities, more may be discovered later on Fear Subject 7 appears to be afraid of pretty much anything that moves or is loud. Even the tiniest unexpected sound may make the subject begin wailing loudly and shaking. Speaking Subject 7, because of her total shyness and fear of most other dragons, doesn't speak much or very well, and often when she does speak, it's in a practically inaudible or incomprehensible voice, such as mumbling or speaking under her breath. Weak Subject 7, though possessing rather powerful flight, is otherwise quite weak. If she was placed in a fight, she would most likely go down within about 5 minutes. Luckily, there should be no need for the subject to fight anytime in the future. I cannot speak loud. Even just whispering takes too much courage. B A C K G R O U N D Notes: Speaking about this dragon's backstory out of the lab is restricted. Hatching Subject 7 was created in a lab by the workers of the Impossibility Project. SandWing DNA and Eagle DNA were combined to create a dragon with a second pair of wings. The egg hatched successfully, but after hatching, the problems began. The dragonet refused to look at us, instead hiding its face from our watchful eyes. When anyone tried to get a good look at her face, the subject began wailing loudly, forcing the scientist to back up and cover their ears. Year One This first year is one of the very difficult. Subject 7 trusts almost no one. She almost completely refuses to speak, and her wails are frequent, bothering and provoking the more violent subjects. A few notable things happened in Subject 7's first year, notes on those events are below ---- Thermostat Incident Currently, now about halfway through year one, a scientist has foolishly, after being unprepared for heat, turned down the heat on the thermostat down about 10 degrees. The subject emitted a wail that caused the hostile subjects to become very, very provoked and extra dangerous the entire day, as well as causing the foolish scientist to lose their hearing. The scientist, whose name has been protected, has been severely punished and banned from going anywhere near the subject ever again. ---- First Time Speaking In this last month of her first year, an experiment has been conducted to see if we could make the subject speak. The experiment is as follows: Four scientists were permitted to enter the subject's room, one at a time, and ask her three questions. The first three attempts were a failure, but when REDACTED, the fourth scientist, walked in, she asked her three questions, and the last one was: "Can you please speak to me?" With our high-tech speakers, we were able to pick up the subject's barely audible response. "Fine" ---- Year Two Currently we tried to attempt the subject's first conscious interaction with one of our older subjects, Subject 3. Because of Subject 3's violent tendencies, we chose to place them on either sides of indestructible metal bars. Almost immediately, we noticed that Subject 3 began to try to claw through and get to Subject 7. Subject 7 then immediately curled into a small ball and began wailing, though much quieter than usual, until we finally removed Subject 3 from her presence. We have noticed that she will now speak when spoken to, but often her voice is rather low, and she prefers to speak to the more gentle and less serious scientists. Year Three From close observation, we have noticed that 7 is not, as we previously thought, heterosexual. She seems to be attracted to members of her own gender, and although she hasn't expressed obvious any feelings for any specific dragons, we have noticed that sometimes she blushes furiously when speaking to female subjects and scientists, and less when speaking to male subjects and scientists. We will be observing this further in the future. We have begun working on the subject's flight, which seems to be quite fast and powerful, although the second pair of wings seems also to make her slightly clumsy, but that can be worked on. Year Four More precautions have been taken, and nothing too serious has happened in these three years since the Thermostat Incident, and the subject almost never emits the ear-piercing wail that sets off all of the violent subjects. We seem to be making progress. Subject 7 is still incredibly shy, but we have seen that she is now answering direct questions with slightly longer replies, instead of a couple words, though she is still afraid to ask for seconds at meals. Year Five This year has been our best so far. We have managed to limit Subject 7's clumsiness in flight, and although it is still not perfect, it is much less noticeable than before. We think that the subject, with two or three more years, could be a huge success for us. Her Impossibility will become less impossible. Much less impossible. I'm glad that scientist is gone. I scared him off somehow. O B S E R V A T I O N S *''Quite likes sweet things, like candy'' *''At 1534 hours, always can be found muttering something that no one can understand'' *''Seems to like [REDACTED] and Cerise] most'' *''Often cries out when the project name is mentioned'' *''Any time she does speak, she speaks quietly, only slightly louder than a whisper'' *''Has been found to write quotes of dragons never mentioned in her vicinity'' *''Prefers to be referred to by her chosen name, "Sunday"'' *''Uses she/her pronouns'' *''We have allowed the subject to write her thoughts on spare paper. Her thoughts are added into the files by us'' *''CANNOT BE PERMITTED TO FIGHT AT ALL. She will go down quickly, and harm could easily be done.'' I don't like when they call me "7" or "the subject." I'm Sunday. I M A G E S Notes: It's hard to get accurate pictures of Subject 7 because they dislike company SandWingBase.png|Regular SandWing with one pair of wings, by Joy Ang SandWing Sigil.png|The sigil of the SandWing tribe, by Platy Sundaydragon.png|By Chipper, ty!! Charmingapps 20181028182932602.png|Aesthetic of subject by Featherflight Dragon (17).png|An FR illustration of Sunday without second pair of wings, by < Sunday by Morpho.jpeg|A cute illustration of the subject by Morpho Sunday.jpg|By ThisIsMyNoobSong! Sunday ref.png|Reference by REDACTED BaysidesNotes.JPG|The notes of Bayside on the subject SundayAesthetic.png|Aesthetic by Morpho! Sunday.png|Ooh thank you Destiny! Sunday clothes on.png|Eek Awesome by IGF!! I hate how they have so many pictures of me. I N T E R A C T I O N S Notes: Though 7 is very shy, some interactions '''have' been made'' Interactions will be added during/after RP. Subjects Amorphous (Subject 3): Tba Theia (Subject 9): Tba Inkblot (Subject IB-1207-T4): Tba Perilous: Tba Linyphiidae (Subject 4): No contact made or to be made Cognizance (Subject 2): Tba Silverpixel (Subject 5): Tba ---- Scientists/Staff Cerise: Tba Bayside: Tba Blackfoot: Tba Most of the subjects are mean! At least two scientists are kind. Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary